


Dancing with a Blender

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser watches Ray dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing with a Blender

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets Prompt: Challenge 47 Blender

Ray was in his apartment and appeared to be dancing with his blender of all things. He was wearing a tight black tank top and jeans that hung low on his hips. Fraser was watching him, it wasn't something he choose to do but (as the voice in his head said) it was also something he didn't choose not to do either.

As Ray dipped himself his shirt rode up and Fraser caught a glimpse of pale stomach. His heart beat faster and his cheeks heated up.

Ray turned around and looked at Fraser. 'You okay there, buddy? You look a little sick.'

Fraser pulled on his collar. 'I'm fine. I'm think it is time Dief and I went home.'

'Want me to give a ride?'

Fraser thought about for a moment, being close to Ray, even if they had a stick shift between them, sounded like heaven and torture.

'No thanks you. The exercise will do Dief some good.'

At that Dief grumbled.

Fraser and Dief left Ray's apartment and stepped into the frosty, snow covered Chicago street. Fraser took a deep breath and as cold air burned his lungs he tried to stamp down his feelings. He had had the same kind of feelings for Victoria and to say it had ended in disaster would be an understatement. Not that he ever thought Ray would hurt him in the way Victoria had, he couldn't even picture Ray shooting Dief, but to possibly lose Ray's friendship would hurt more than a bullet to the back.


End file.
